Viagem no Tempo
by Talons88
Summary: Començais da Morte decidem voltar no tempo com um objetivo: Matar James e Lily antes do Harry nascer. Dubledore decide mandar Harry, Sirius e outross atrás para salvar a existência do mundo como conhecemos
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-Harry Potter não pertence a mim, e sim a J. K. Rowling.  
  
*A/N-Certo notei que não existem muitas histórias sobre viagem no tempo, então decidí criar uma, pois considero elas extremamente divertidas. Ah é, como muitas pessoas ainda não puderam ler o livro 5, estou fazendo com apenas as informações dadas até o 4. Provavelmente criarei outra parecida com essa história no fim do ano.  
  
Divirtam-se  
  
Capítulo 1 - A idéia louca de Dumbledore  
  
Harry estava esperando anciosamente no escritório de Dumbledore ao lado de seu padrinho, Sirius Black.  
  
Harry não sabia o motivo dessa reunião. Sirius apenas lhe disse que era importante, disse que foi apenas isso que Dumbledore havia lhe contado.  
  
Harry estava começando a ficar meio impaciente. Olhava para seu relógio a cada cinco minutos. A porta se abriu.  
  
"Ah, Harry, Sirius! Espero que não deixei vocês esperando muito...?" Harry já ia abrindo a boca, com uma resposta na ponta da língua, mas Sirius o cortou.  
  
"Não, professor," ele disse, enquanto olhando para o Harry no canto do olho. Harry apenas respirou fundo e soltou o ar de forma impaciente.  
  
"Muito bem, vocês devem estar se perguntando por que eu quis vocês aqui, certo?" 'Não! Por que nós iríamos ficar quinze minutos presos em uma sala cheia de quadros de antigos diretores que estão apenas finjindo estar dormindo para saber por que fomos chamados aquí.' Pensou Harry.  
  
'Bem, poderia aquela vez que professor Snape me pegou com Ginny no armário... mas isso não parece motivo o suficiente para ser mandando para a sala do diretor!' Sem perceber, o rosto de Harry ficou vermelho.  
  
Sirius olhou para o Harry, questionando silenciosamente qual o problema, e parecendo um pouco surpreso. Dumbledore apenas sorriu, como se soubesse o que o Harry estivesse pensando.  
  
"Oh não, Harry, não tem nave a ver com o que está pensando. Os chamei aqui por que temos um problema séríssimo em nossas mãos. Sentem-se." Harry e sirius se sentaram nas poltronas.  
  
"Muito bem... vou começar do início, já que é onde tudo começa," Harry prendeu a língua mais uma vez, "acontece que depois de você ter destruido Voldemort, um grupo de Començais da Morte de juntaram, seguindo a liderança de Lucius Malfoy," ele deu uma pausa, "Eles sabem muito bem que Voldemort não irá retornar, pois é impossível acordar os mortos. Então ele criou um outro plano."  
  
Dumbledore parou. Harry e Sirius esperaram, e esperaram. "Qual é o plano?" peguntou Harry impacientemente. Sirius pisou no seu pé.  
  
"Ah, sim, me desculpe. Você se lembra bem dos eventos de seu terceiro ano, Harry? Bem, o plano deles é voltar no tempo para matar seus pais antes de você nascer."  
  
Harry piscou.  
  
Sirius piscou.  
  
"Hã!?"  
  
"O que!?" eles disserem juntos. Dumbledore apenas sorriu para os dois.  
  
"Antes que você pergunte, Sirius, não, eu não andei bebendo." Sirius ficou vermeho. "Se eles estão fazendo isso, como podemos impedí-los?" perguntou Sirius. Dumbledore deu um grande sorriso, e seus olhos estavam cheios de humor.  
  
"Ora, eu vou mandar vocês junto!" 


	2. Fala sério!

A/N* Você também já leu o quinto livro!? Demais! Eu fiquei louca quando comecei a ler. Achei que era muito engraçado, principalmente do jeito que ela escreveu; usando muito a ironia. Mas não vou falar mais.  
  
Boa leitura!!  
  
Capítulo 2 - Fala sério!  
  
Ninguém disse nada por alguns minutos. Harry e Sirius apenas olharam para o Dumbledore. Não tinham plavras, até que o Sirius começou a rir.  
  
"Certo, certo," ele disse depois de ter descançado, "você nos pegou. Sabia que você queria pregar uma peça em mim há anos, e você finalmente conseguiu. Admito, 'vou mandar vocês junto,' foi genial!" E começou a rir de novo. Harry dessa vez se juntou a ele.  
  
Dumbledore limpou a garganta, e eles se silenciaram imeadiatamente. "Isso não é uma brincadeira, Sirius," ele disse, agora muito sério, "comensais da morte realmente voltaram no tempo. Mas nós temos uma vantagem. Nós já vencemos esta batalha." Dumbledore deu uma pausa, e sorriu um pouco pelos olhares confusos de que estava recebendo.  
  
"Diga-me, Sirius, você se lembra do seu sexto ano?"  
  
Sirius achou a pergunta estranha e coçou a cabeça, "ahn, não muito bem. Lembro de termos um novo aluno de tranferência na nossa turma. Também tivemos um novo proefessor de DCAT... Professor White... o que isso tem a ver?"  
  
Dumbledore disse nada, apenas abriu uma gaveta e tirou duas fotos, e as passou para Harry e Sirius.  
  
Sirius ficou de coca aberta ao vê-la. A foto foi tirada de todos os professores de Hogwarts, e no centro, estava ele, que tinha mudado o cabelo para castanho claro, e sorrindo, e convresando com uma Minerva McGonagall quase vinte anos mais jovem.  
  
Harry pegou sua foto e quase engasgou. A foto mostrava o salão comunal, quase igual ao o que hoje, no sofá do centro, tinha James, Lily, Remus, Sirius e... ele! Seu cabelo estava louro, e não usava óculos. Ele parecia estar dando um olhar cheio de ódio para quem quer que estava tirando a foto, provavelmente Rabicho. Nenhum dos dois disse nada. Apenas olhara, e olharam e olharam. Até que o Dubledore começou a falar de novo.  
  
"Sim, Professor Orion White e Harry Griffin. Lucius Malfoy nunca foi muito inteligente. Voltando no tempo ele... é muito difícil de explicar, e pessoas jovens como vocês não tem como entender, mas só o fato de vocês estarem nessas fotos, comprova que já conseguiram acabar com o plano de trazer de volta o lorde da trevas."  
  
Sirius e Harry se entreolharam, e depois olharam de volta para Dumbledore. "E se falharmos?" perguntou Sirius.  
  
"Então o futuro irá mudar."  
  
"E o que vai acontecer com a gente?" ele perguntou hesitantemente.  
  
"Bem, o futuro irá se modificar para se... encaixar com o que aconteceu ao passado. Vocês não irão sumir, mas não poderão retornar. Ficarão presos no passado, com memórias de coisas que nunca aconteceram, e nunca acontecerão. Por isso, vocês devem tomar muito cuidado. Se vocês trabalherem bem, seguindo seus instintos, vocês conseguirão vencer. Lembrem-se, vocês já fizeram isso uma vez."  
  
Muitas emoções estavam se misturando em Harry. Uma delas medo de finalmente conseguir conhecer seus pais, outra, era de ansiedade, saudades e etc.  
  
Ele finalmente ia conhecer seus pais. 


	3. Viajando para Hogwarts

Capítulo três - A Viajando para Hogwarts  
  
O fim das fim das férias tinha chegado, e a plataforma 9¾ estava cheia de pais e alunos, tantos novos como velhos. Por todo lado que se olhava, você podia ver amigos se cumprimentando, mães e pais abraçando seus filhos (Alguns chorando) e pessoas entrando no trem para encontrar um compartimento vazio.  
  
Alguns minutes depois, o trem partiu, e James Potter estava andando pelo corredor, abrindo alguns compartimentos e dando uma rápida olhada dentro, depois os fechando de novo.  
  
Chegando em um compartimento, ele parou, e com um sorriso, tirou uma bomba- de-bosta do bolso e o jogou dentro, depois trancou a porta e continuou andando, assoviando.  
  
Atrás dele, no comparimento que havia trancado, um certo menino da Sonserina gritava e berrava.  
  
"Potter!! Eu pego você!!"  
  
Mas as ameaças só fizeram James rir e sacudir a cabeça, enquanto continuava andando.  
  
James parou em frente ao último compartimento, e abriu a porta.  
  
Dentro havia um menino louro. Ele tinha uma cicatriz estranha na testa, e parecia estar dormindo. James entrou e se sentou.  
  
Alguns minutos se passaram, e de repente a porta se abriu, e Sirius entrou correndo, seguido de Remus, que estava puxando Peter pelo braço.  
  
"Snape," explicou Sirius, "ele parecia estar de um tremendo mau humor, e estava fedendo... quem é ele?" Perguntou quando percebeu o menino louro dormindo.  
  
James encolheu os ombros em sinal de dúvida. "Não tenho a mínima idéia. Não lembro de ter visto ele antes..." disse.  
  
A porta do compartimento se abriu novamente, e uma menina de cabelos de vermelho escuro e olhos verdes entrou. James sorriu e se levantou.  
  
"James, eu sentí tanto a sua falta!" Disse Lily o abraçando, depois dando um beijo nos lábios.  
  
"Você acha que eles esqueceram que nós ainda estamos aquí?" peguntou Remus, enquanto Sirius pretendia vomitar.  
  
"Conhecendo esses dois," Sirius começou, "o mundo poderia estar acabando e eles iriam perguntar, 'e aí, como foi as suas férias?'" Os dois riram um pouco, enquanto Peter ficou meio pálido.  
  
"O mundo vai acabar?" ele perguntou com a voz trêmula.  
  
Sirius e Remus se entreolharam, depois deram um tapa atrá da cabeça do Peter. "Claro que o mundo vai acabar Rabicho," começou Sirius sarcásticamente, "quando você provar que sua cabeça não serve apenas para separar suas orelhas."  
  
Antes que alguém pudesse dizer algo mais, todos se acomodaram no compartimento, e a porta se abriu novamente.  
  
"Parece que finalmente te encontrei," disse um menino não muito alto com um nariz muito grande e cabelo oleoso. Ele estava fedendo.  
  
"Ah, Severus," disse James, desviando os olhos da Lily, "Quantas vezes tenho de lhe dizer? Um banho de vez em quando faz bem..." ele disse, fingindo um olar de preocupação. As pessoas dentro do compartimento riram, e o menino desconhecido começou a mexer.  
  
"Cala a boca Potter!" disse Snape, corando muito no rosto, "e quem é aquele alí?"  
  
"Não tenho a mínima idéia. Mas acho melhor você sair daquí. Não queremos que ele tenha um ataque cardíaco quando acordar." Disse Sirius pegando sua varinha.  
  
Snape olhou para eles com um olhar de desprezo.  
  
"Não até eu terminar o que vim para fazer aquí!" ele levantou sua varinha e começou a falar algumas palavras mágicas antes que alguém pudesse se mexer.  
  
Mas antes de terminar, uma luz amarela o atingiu, e ele caiu para trás. O menino louro estava de pé com sua varinha apontada para Snape. Ele andou até a porta do compartimento e a fechou, mas ficou com a cabeça enconstada na parede.  
  
"O que foi que você fez com ele?" perguntou Sirius.  
  
Ao fazer essa pergunta o menino se virou rápidamente e estava branco. Ele estava olhando agora para todos com um olhar de espanto, de terror.  
  
"Você está bem?" perguntou Lily carinhosamente. O menino se sentou, e fechou os olhos. A expressão facial no seu rosto dizia claramente que estava tentando se acalmar, e inclinou a cabeça.  
  
"Quem é você? Não lembro de tê-lo visto por aqui, apesar de parecer bastante familiar..." disse James o olhando cuidadosamente.  
  
Agora que ele estava acordado, ele viu que o menino devia ser mais ou menos da mesma idade que eles. Tinha o cabelo muito louro, e olhos muito verdes, da mesma cor dos olhos de Lily, mas pareciam ter uma espécie de barreira, um muro que impedia que ele conseguisse ver mais fundo. O menino respirou fundo.  
  
"Eu vou estudar em Hogwarts este ano," ele disse com uma voz calma e agradável, "meu nome é Harry Griffin." Ele adicionou.  
  
"Por quê você só vai entrar agora, no sexto ano?" perguntou Peter com uma voz estranha.  
  
"Porque," disse o menino, virando para olhar para o Peter, "meu padrinho vai dar aula lá este ano," sua voz tinha ficado muito... fria de repente. Ninguém disse nada por um instante, todos surpresos pela mudança do tom de voz do Harry. Mas o que surpreendeu a todos mais ainda, foi que Peter, normalmente tímido e medroso, continuou com as perguntas, sem o mínimo traço de medo.  
  
"Por que você mora com o seu padrinho?" ele perguntou de novo.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus e Lily estavam assistindo os dois como um jogo de tênis. Viram o Harry abrindo e fechando seus punhos. Ele cntou até três, e depois respondeu.  
  
"Por que meus pais foram assassinados," ele disse. James achou que se Harry estivesse olhando assim para ele, ele já teria saído correndo e produrado abrigo. Talvez Lily tivesse percebido o perigo que Peter estava correndo, por que ela mudou de assunto rápidamente.  
  
"Onde você estudava?"  
  
Ele tirou os olhos do Peter, as emoções se esconderam rápidamente, mas não olhou diretamente para Lily, e sim para a parede atrás dela.  
  
"Lugar nenhum. Meu padrinho me ensinou tudo em casa." Sua voz tinha voltado a ser calma e agradável.  
  
"Ah, você nunca foi a escola. Que sorte você tem... sem deveres de casa..." disse Sirius com um ar sonhador.  
  
"Você já sabe em que casa vai ficar?" perguntou James.  
  
"Já, Grifinória."  
  
O trem se aproximou de Hogwarts, e todos começaram a se vestir. Um tempo depois, todo se sentaram juntos em um carruagem, e chegaram as portas de Hogwarts. 


End file.
